Picked out of a hat
by sixbynine
Summary: Buffy and Spike are entered into a kareoke competition


Buffy looked at herself in the full-length mirror and smiled she was wearing a pair of jeans and a conservative, although not entirely decent, sparkly, strappy top. She smiled, hopefully this would show she had made an effort but would also relive Riley of any notions that she actually wanted to be out with him tonight. Buffy sighed; lately she had become bored with her 'perfect' relationship there hadn't been a lot of fire to start with and what there was had long burned out. But apart from the fact she couldn't seem to be happy unless her boyfriend was of the undead kind she couldn't think of a good reason to break it off. She had recently admitted to her self that subconsciously she was sabotaging her relationship with Riley, since that revelation she had been consciously sabotaging it. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her bag and tucked a stake away somewhere hidden just in case and headed out to the Bronze. 

Spike threw on a clean shirt and pulled his duster over the top of it and, running his fingers through his hair to smoothen it down, he walked out muttering to himself about being coerced. Clem had come by earlier and suggested he come out, in an effort to shut up the babbling demon Spike had agreed. Then he found out that 'going out' involved the Bronze and a kareoke competition; he was praying something nasty attacked before he had to sing.

Buffy sat at a table watching her friends dance; she smiled looking at Willow and Tara tentatively dancing together and Xander trying to stop Anya doing inappropriate things in public. Dawn was of course at home, no doubt torturing Giles with her choice of music. Buffy looked over at Riley sitting next to her in silence obviously bored by the lack of interaction with her,

"Hey" she said with false brightness "I'll go get us some more drinks okay?" and she walked over to the bar before Riley could object spying the telltale head of platinum hair she headed in Spike direction,

"Hey" she said sitting down next to him "what a surprise, you're here" she said smiling brightly

Spike looked at her "Don't sound to 'appy luv" he grumbled and went back to his beer

"Your all bad moody" she said settling into the chair "What's up?"

Spike looked at her for a moment before deciding that perhaps talking to Buffy wasn't such a bad thing after all. He pointed to where Clem was trying to blend in "made me come" he said shortly "Made me sing"

Buffy pulled a face "Sing? Musta missed that"

"No pet I'avn't sung yet. That bundle of joy is yet to come"

Buffy suddenly started "Oh you're talking about the kareoke competition" she said "Don't worry you probably won't get picked"

Spike looked at her "picked?"

She nodded "yeah. People who want to enter put their names in a hat and then two get drawn one male one female they have to sing together and the best gets a prize"

Spike nodded "Bastard forgot to mention that"

Buffy grinned "don't worry loads of people put their names in, chances of you getting' picked are…"

Just then a man on the stage read out the winner of the 'lucky' dip,

"And the male to be singing here tonight will be, uh, Spike" confused at the lack of last name he turned the card over and shrugged "Spike"

Buffy turned back to Spike who was looking even deader than usual and finished her sentence with a grin "…apparently very high"

Spike looked at her "Any chance you put your name in?"

Buffy shook her head "A world of no. I'm gonna just sit back and enjoy"

"And the female singer tonight will be" continued the man "Buffy Summers"

Spike turned back to her smirking "hmm" he said "looks like I'm gonna enjoy this night after all" and he held out his hand "care to join me?"

She glared at him "You better not be behind this" she said

Spike looked at her "Luv if I didn't want to be here, why would I do this? If you want answers you may want to ask Captain Happy Clappy over" and he pointed to where Riley was standing and waving her on

Buffy looked back at Spike "I'm gonna kill him" she said and took his hand up onto the stage.

Buffy stepped up onto the stage with Spike, surprisingly she felt completely calm with him standing next to her he slipped his hand into hers and murmured in her ear

" 's okay luv. 've heard you sing you'll do good"

She squeezed his hand and let go as he stepped up to the microphone. They had selected their first songs before going onto the stage and would select their second whilst the voting happened outside.

Spike to a deep breath then rolled his eyes remembering he didn't need to, then he started singing,

_The streetlights bow  
the traffic sings  
Think about how many times  
Love changes lanes  
Maybe we lived our lives in chains  
Maybe we never were just friends  
And the days go by  
And you wonder why  
You're still holding up the sky_

I don't wanna miss you so much baby  
I don't wanna miss you all the time  
I don't wanna drive myself so crazy  
And lie awake in someone else's arms  
But I do

Right on time  
The cymbals crash  
And the tears you thought were gone  
Have come to town again  
Maybe my love wrecks everything  
Maybe emptiness is key  
There's a radio that calls your name  
Everytime I hear it sing

I don't wanna miss you so much baby  
I don't wanna miss you all the time  
I don't wanna drive myself so crazy  
And lie awake in someone else's arms  
But I do  
Baby I do

Maybe I'll chase the moon this time  
Maybe I'll get it right this time  
I was standing in your doorway  
Hoping one day you'd be mine

But I don't wanna miss you so much baby  
I don't wanna miss you all the time  
I don't wanna drive myself so crazy  
I don't wanna miss you all the time

But I don't wanna miss you so much baby  
I don't wanna miss you all the time  
I don't wanna drive myself so crazy  
I don't wanna miss you all the time

But I do  
yeah yeah  
But I do

Spike finished his song and inclined his head slightly at the applause from the crowd gathered below him, he turned and smirked at Buffy who had watched in slow realisation of what he was singing about before turning to the guy who was organising the competition,

She looked at him sweetly and smiled "Can I possibly change my song?" she asked fluttering her eyelids, the guy looked at her and took pity,

"Sure sweet but be quick"

She walked over to the book and smirked "two can play at that game" she thought before selecting her new choice and stepping up onto the stage. She brushed past Spike on her way up and he stared at her daring her to say something but she merely turned her nose up and walked to the mike and, taking a deep breath began to sing,

_Angel, baby you make my dreams come true  
Angel, spend my whole life pleasing you  
Angel, baby you are the one for me  
Angel, come and set my lovin' free_

Baby, you are the best thing in my life  
You know you're sweeter than sugar and spice  
Baby, you are for me, you know, a dream come true  
I want to spend my whole life loving only you

There are so many things that we can do  
Just give me a chance to (move it all to) you

Angel, baby you make my dreams come true  
Angel, spend my whole life pleasing you  
Angel, baby you are the one for me   
Angel, come and set my lovin' free

Every day, boy, when I come home from school  
I can hardly wait to talk to you  
Nobody can ever take your love from me  
I really love you boy and that's the way it's got to be

There are so many places we can go   
Let's see a movie at the picture show

Buffy turned and walked off the stage stopping in front of Spike who was gritting his teeth,

"So that's how this is gonna be then?" he said

She looked at him and shrugged "you started it, and don't think it's all about you either." And she walked off to look at her next song choice "Maybe Riley will get the message "she thought to her self and began flicking through the book when the lyrics of Spikes song came to her ears she paused and listened smiling softly to herself "Competitive wanker" she said to herself as she listened to Spikes voice float through the room,

_Well I'm wrapped around your finger  
and I'm never letting go  
You know I'm happy just to linger  
And let the feeling flow_

This must be an illusion  
I know this can't be real  
But right here and right now  
This is paradise I feel

I never thought I'd find someone to move me  
Someone who could see right through me  
I found my way into your head  
Where even Angel fears to tread

Don't wanna go out walkin  
Don't wanna take a drive  
Don't wanna move from this sweet spot baby  
While this feelin's still alive

The way we fit together  
It's like we're meant to be

_And right here and right now  
this is paradise to me_

As Spike finished his song he congratulated himself on keeping the tone of this competition between them not too hateful whilst getting his feelings across. He made a mental note to thank Clem the next time he saw him and maybe pat Soldier boy on the back. He walked past Buffy who had made her next choice she stopped and looked,

"Way to go changing the lyrics" she said raising her eyebrow "'angels fear' to 'Angel fears' I love it. 'Cept you know it's not true"

Spike snorted "'cause your song was so full of truth ' Angel baby you're the one for me'" he said in a mocking tone "right!"

Buffy looked at him and shook her head and walked up onto the stage deciding to stop what effectively was petty bickering, albeit prettily sing by a hot hunk of a guy, she shook her head; bad thoughts and with that she sung,

_Well I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

She felt it everyday 

_And I couldn't help her I _

_I just watched her make _

_The same mistakes again_

_What's wrong what's wrong now_

_Too many too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs _

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies _

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes _

_And look outside _

_Find the reasons why _

_You've been rejected_

_Now you can't find _

_What you've left behind_

_Be strong be strong now_

_To many to many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies _

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place yeah_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies _

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside lost inside_

_She's lost inside lost inside_

Buffy finished and hoped beyond all hope that Spike had been listening and had understood. She realised foolishly that this competition had quickly become a battle between them and an opportunity to express themselves. She mentally shrugged 'if that's what it is then that's what it is" she thought to herself and sat down to wait for Spikes song.

Spike listened carefully to her choice of song surprised she even knew it, he hadn't pegged her to be into that kind of music. He nodded to himself slowly realising that she taking this as an opportunity to sort things out between without committing herself. Standing up to take centre stage he decided that this was no longer a game and as such he would treat it seriously, walking over to the pretty girl in charge of the music he quietly requested another. Had he been alive he probably would have blushed at the thought of someone else knowing that he knew it.

_You bought me flowers and you sold me a line  
You gave me compliments and too much wine  
I've played that game I know all the moves_

You show emotion but you hide what you feel  
You play the innocent but I've watched you steal  
I rest my case, you stand accused

But I must confess I was quite impressed  
You seduced me with your easy charm  
And I must admit I could fall for it

But if love is out the question  
There's no point to this affection  
I gotta have more than ecstasy  
Make me believe  
I'm all you'll ever need  
Make me believe  
'Cos if love is out the question  
Put a little heart to your intention  
I gotta have more than ecstasy  
Make me believe  
I'm all you'll ever need, 

You talk in circles when I need a straight line  
You've got your principles and I've got mine  
We all need commitment that's all I ask  
(Is that a crime?)

And I must confess I was quite impressed  
I was losing to your winning ways  
But I must resist there's no point to this

But if love is out the question  
There's no point to this affection  
I gotta have more than ecstasy  
Make me believe  
I'm all you'll ever need,

'Cos if love is out the question I just gotta stop  
Little point to this affection I just wanna stop  
It makes no sense to carry on like this  
If there's nothing between us you don't know what  
you'll miss

No love  
There's no love  
Baby it's true  
There's no love

But if love is out the question  
There's no point to this affection  
'Cos if love is out the question  
Put a little heart in your intention

Spike stepped down of the stage somewhat surprised he wasn't booed off with such a girly number. Surprisingly the audience had loved the song and had swayed happily along, and, somewhat surprisingly for him, he didn't care all he wanted to see was Buffy's reaction. As he stepped passed her she opened her mouth to talk and he looked at her calmly and placed one finger across her lips shaking his head,

" 's your turn luv" he said pointing to the stage "go sing yer heart out"

Buffy nodded mutely and walked up onto the stage, her eyes found Riley sitting near the back not looking quite so happy now and she smiled inwardly maybe tonight would be better for more than one reason.

Riley had thought that getting Buffy out of the house was a good start towards getting her happy again. Then he had read the poster about the kareoke competition and had come up with what he thought was a great idea. He had heard her singing and knew she had a beautiful voice, so he decided to enter he in the competition thinking that a bit of social interaction was just what she needed. However he had started having doubts when she glared daggers at when her name was read out and as she followed Spike up onto the stage hand in hand he began to wonder if it was such a good idea. Now he had heard Spike and Buffy singing their songs his doubt was beginning to get larger. He knew that Buffy sung songs that had lyrics that 'spoke' to her and from the list so far he was getting a pretty good idea of what was in her heart and listening to what to Spike was singing he was beginning to realise that maybe his great idea was boomeranging back to smack him in the face. As his ears pricked up to Buffy's latest song he sat up a bit and then slumped back again as he realised she was singing for and about Spike not him. "yes" he thought "definitely wishing I hadn't paid the owner to fix the competition now" and he went to miserably nursing his drink as he listened to Buffy sing to Spike,

_I'm so close to you baby  
But I'm so far away  
There's a silence between us  
And there's so much to say  
You're my strength, you're my weakness  
You're my faith, you're my doubt  
We gotta meet in the middle  
To work this thing out_

More love, I can hear our hearts cryin'  
More love, I know that's all we need  
More love, to flow in between us  
To take us and hold us and lift us above  
If there's ever an answer  
It's more love

We're afraid to be idle  
So we fill up the days  
We run on the treadmill  
Keep slavin' away 'til there's no time for talkin'  
About trouble in mind  
And the doors are all closed  
Between your heart and mine

More love, I can hear our hearts cryin'  
More love, I know that's all we need  
More love, to flow in between us  
To take us and hold us and lift us above  
If there's ever an answer  
It's more love

Just look out around us  
People fightin' their wars  
They think they'll be happy  
When they've settled their scores  
Let's lay down our weapons  
That hold us apart  
Be still for just a minute  
Try to open our hearts

More love, I can hear our hearts cryin'  
More love, I know that's all we need  
More love, to flow in between us  
To take us and hold us and lift us above  
If there's ever an answer  
It's more love

I can hear our hearts cryin'  
More love, I know that's all we need  
More love, to flow in between us  
To take us and hold us and lift us above  
If there's ever an answer  
It's more love

Spike smiled as he heard Buffy's voice permeate the air around him he knew what she saying, what she meant and he knew how to reply. He smiled as he found the perfect song and grinned when he saw it was even by the same artist. Smiling softly at her when she walked over he stood and took the mike gently brushing her hand, knowing that no words needed to be spoken between them, he began to sing,

_Should have been different but  
It wasn't different, was it  
Same old story, dear John, and so long  
Should have fit like a glove  
Should have fit like a ring  
Like a diamond ring  
A token of true love  
Should have all worked out  
But it didn't  
He should be here now  
But he isn't_

There's your trouble, there's your trouble  
You keep seeing double with the wrong one  
You can't see I love you, you can't see he doesn't  
But you just keep holding on  
There's your trouble

So now you're thinking 'bout  
All you're missing -- how  
Deep you're sinking, round and round and dragging down  
Why don't you cash In your chips  
Why don't you call it a loss  
Not such a big loss, chalk it up better luck  
Could have been true love  
But it wasn't  
It should all add up  
But it doesn't

There's your trouble, there's your trouble  
You keep seeing double with the wrong one  
You can't see I love you, you can't see he doesn't  
But you just keep holding on  
There's your trouble

Should have all worked out  
But It didn't  
He should be here now  
But he isn't

_There's your trouble, there's your trouble  
You keep seeing double with the wrong one  
You can't see I love you, you can't see he doesn't  
But you just keep holding on  
There's your trouble  
_

Spike bowed slightly at the applause and looked over at Riley smirking when he saw the other man slumped in his seat clearly not happy at the way things had turned out. He looked over to where Buffy was looking shaky and walked over to her,

"Ho-how did you know…"she stuttered and pointed a finger at her and then out to Riley

Spike snorted "any idiot could see you two weren't 'appy." He looked at her "When your with 'im all the life goes out of yer eyes" he shrugged "for a while you were 'appy with him you 'ad a spark and I stood back, you need 'appiness. But when you started makin' excuses and lookin' all lifeless around him" he shrugged again "you weren't 'appy" he finished

Buffy nodded "I know" and she walked away to the stage turning back to add "but how do I know you'll be any different?" and she began to sing,

_You'll take me on a journey & be there till the end  
It wont be an uphill struggle, on you I can depend   
You'll promise me a dream home with roses round the door  
You'll cover me in diamonds, there's nothing I'll want for_

You'll be strong & you'll turn me on  
But I got my doubts & what if I'm right  
You'll be true & be faithful to  
But I got my doubts, & what if I'm right  
What if I'm right

Cause if the rain starts falling, you'll protect me with your coat  
You'll always tape the football & let me watch my soaps  
You'll always be this handsome, & your weight will never gain  
& when I give birth to our children, I will feel no pain

You'll bring me flowers & you'll bring me showers  
But I got my doubts, & what if I'm right  
You'll say I'm thin & bring the washing in  
But I my doubts, & what if I'm right 

_What If I'm right_

We'll always keep the magic, the tender love & care  
& when you need to change the light bulb you won't hand me the chair  
& when we're tired of the city, & we find a country home  
You'll sell your vinyl records & go get us a loan  
You'll be my sympathetic lover, & you won't steal the covers

But I got my doubts & what if I'm right  
You won't forsake me, your mother won't hate me  
But I got my doubts & what if I'm right  
You'll be strong & you'll turn me on  
But I got my doubts &, what if I'm right   
You'll be true & be faithful to  
But I've got my doubts & what if I'm right  
What if I'm right

Buffy stepped away from the mike and took one last look at Riley who was at last beginning to realise that he was losing her. She felt a pang of sympathy towards him, he had been good to her and helped her through a lot of bad stuff, but Spike was right she wasn't happy. She took a deep breath and walked away stopping only to look at Spike and say "just sing" before sitting and hoping that her leap of faith wouldn't come back to haunt her. Spike just nodded and began,

_I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between_

I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you

I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I want to be the world to you  
I just want it all  
I want to be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
I'm all you ever need

I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you

More than you could know  
And I need you  
To never never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are...

I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between

Again Spike realised he had picked a girly song and again noticed that the crowd at the Bronze didn't seem to be bothered. They had danced along happily, Spike sighed as he realised his reputation as a bad boy was beginning to lose its shine; he shrugged and decided it was worth it. Belatedly he realised he was shaking and cursed himself and clenched his hand to stop the tremors, he knew it had nothing to with stage fright and everything to with the fear of rejection by Buffy. He prayed he had read the signs right and hadn't misread her, he looked over to where she was preparing for he next song and knew that it was to late in the next moment she would either make him so happy or so very depressed he closed his eyes and waited, then smiled softly as he recognised the opening chords to Buffy's next song, he smiled and let her voice envelope him,_  
_

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on._

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Buffy finished her song and stepped of the stage aware that she was shaking and close to tears for reasons she couldn't explain. She had told Spike exactly how she felt and more to the point she had let herself feel it, the thought of loving Spike scared and excited her and she had denied it for so long it felt so good to admit it, as she went to make her next choice the owner of Bronze came over,

"Hey, your all done now" he said cheerfully "just gotta wait for the votes to come in and the winner will be announced. Unless of course it's a tie then you have to sing together"

Buffy looked at him confused "together?" she asked

"Yeah" he said "a duet. Haven't had one of those in a long while but looks like it could be close tonight" he said smiling and went off to collect the votes "Oh and you can't talk to the other contestant" he added

Buffy sat nervously tapping her feet and looking over at Spike who was sat at the other end of the small room back stage. She kept waiting for all the people to leave so she could go and talk to him, but the organiser was keeping a close eye on them so they didn't communicate. She was almost going mad, newly realised feelings were running riot around her mind and she couldn't even offer Spike a smile, every time she looked over at him she was rewarded with a glare from the guy 'guarding' him. She rolled her eyes amused at how seriously they were taking this competition.

Spike sat watching Buffy out of the corner of his eye, he could tell she was agitated and wanted desperately to go over and talk to her but the nit in front of him grunted every time he moved. He pretty sure that her song had been a subtle way of telling him she loved him, but Buffy was so hard to read and he had been so wrong about her in the past he didn't want to assume. As he was considering tripping up his 'guard' the next time he walked by, the organiser came back and walked up to the mike to announce the results,

"Well ladies and gentlemen" he started somewhat pretentiously Spike thought "for the first time in months we have a draw. The votes have been counted twice and are equal. That means our lovely pair get to sing a duet together" and he finished as the crowd began clapping and chanting. Spike and Buffy glanced at each other quickly when no one was looking and rolled their eyes at the silliness of it all. The guy came over "hey Buffy, Spike" he beckoned them over "you got five minutes to pick your final song. Here's the list of duets you can sing" and he handed them a book. Buffy took it and began leafing through, Spike reading the song titles over her shoulder. He made a slight noise when he saw one he liked and she stopped flicking through at the same moment both pointing to the same song,

Buffy laughed slightly "can't believe you even know who she is let alone the lyrics to her songs"

Spike looked at her "yeah well, you picked it to"

Buffy smiled at him "So Spiky has a soft centre, does he?" she teased gently

"No" he mumbled unconvincingly and opened his mouth to deliver a witty come back, but before he could the organiser was back,

"Come on five minutes is up go sing already" he demanded impatiently and ushered them onto the stage before telling the music girl what song to play.

Buffy and Spike stood side by side at separate mikes nervously eyeing the crowd below. Buffy spotted Riley sitting at the back and she raised an eyebrow; she had to give him credit he stuck around even when things got tough, although she noticed he was on his fifth beer and looking rather depressed. Spike glanced at her having also noticed Riley,

"Soldier boy can't take a message" he said quietly to her and she smiled slightly and took his hand,

"This should change that" she said and began to sing holding on tightly to Spikes hand,

_Buffy  
No mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray  
_

_Spike  
And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see...  
_

_Both  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel  
_

_Spike  
I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day_

Buffy

_And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see...  
_

_Both  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel_

_Spike: And when it's time to face the storm  
Buffy: I'll be right by your side  
Spike: Grace will keep up safe and warm  
Buffy: And I know we will survive_

Buffy

_And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky...  
_

_Both  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel  
_

_Both  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel_

As Spike sung the song he realised the slight dig it was having at Angel and smiled gripping her hand tighter. He turned to her and began singing to her and not the audience as they sung the final verse together. He felt her start to move closer until their noses were almost touching and as they sung the last line Buffy stepped away from her mike and reached up to Spike and kissed him gently on the lips. He closed his eyes and moved his arm around her waist, he was dimly aware of her arms round his neck and whistles and catcalls from the audience below. But as he slowly deepened the kiss he didn't care all he cared about was Buffy's lips on his, and when she took them away to breath he felt a stab off loss shoot through him. But when he heard he whispered words that went away and he felt his heart soar, as she lent her head on his shoulder she had whispered,

"I love you"  
Spike tilted her head away from him "I kinda guessed luv" he said lightly "but its nice to know for sure" and he smiled and looked into her eyes "I love you to darlin' always" and they stepped apart to bow and walked of the stage.

Riley had sat and watched Spike and Buffy sing for each other in their duet in a stony silence. He knew that it had been a mistake to bring her out tonight but up until they had kissed he had held hopes that it was just her way of getting back at him. But when they had kissed on stage in front of hundreds of people he knew he had lost her. He may be dense but he wasn't stupid he could see the fire in their eyes and he knew that this was what Buffy had been missing. Gritting his teeth he stood up and walked out leaving Willow and Tara alone gaping at the space that Spike and Buffy had recently vacated.


End file.
